


Non Sunt Manes

by transubstantiate



Series: Bucky!Cap [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transubstantiate/pseuds/transubstantiate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>buckycap au sharon/steve: there are no ghosts here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non Sunt Manes

_I used to go to church_ , Steve says late one night, tracing a knife scar at the bottom of Sharon’s ribcage (it was a street fight, she remembers. two thugs came after her while she was tailing a mark. they were getting the better of her when something scared them off).  _I used to believe in God._ _They told me that losing my faith would be like losing a part of me, that I would feel empty and incomplete._  He laughs then, bitterly, hysterically, drawing in great breaths of air until Sharon isn’t sure he isn’t crying.  
——  
There’s the knife scar, and the the bullet wound in her leg that still twinges when she stretches, and the burn scars on the inside of her arm from where the skin graft didn’t take, and her hands, her hands are flecked with a million different little marks from things she can’t even remember.  
Sharon tracks her history in the stains and bumps and touches the gnarled tissue and thinks, this is where I am from.  
——  
 _There’s special providence in the fall of a sparrow,_ Sharon whispers.  _If it be now, ‘tis not to come._  
Steve settles, his long, heaving breaths regulating. Slower, steadier.  
——  
Sharon touches the smooth skin on her belly, her neck, her legs, and thinks, this is who I will be.  
——  
 _If it be not to come, it will be now._  
——  
He only ever sleeps lightly, ready to come awake at the faintest noise, never touching her, and Sharon sleeps next to him, quiet, calm, trusting, and when he says,  _I am not safe to be near,_ she replies, _you will be,_ and _,_ _I have faith in you._  
——  
 _If it be not now, yet it will come—the readiness is all._


End file.
